oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumokyo Ichishi
|romaji = Ichishi Kumokyo|alias = The Conductor Kumo Kumo-chan The energetic one Child Trash Compactor Black Hole|birthday = August 12th, 2009|age = 11|gender = Female|height = 4'3" (129cm)|hair = Magenta (#FF6A91) Black (natural)|eye = Pink (#FEB3D1) Hazel (natural)|bloodtype = O+|quirk = Depot|status = Alive|family = Yukari Ichishi (Mother) Shimon Ichishi (Father)|occupation = Waitress at The Eternal Summer|affiliation = The Organisation|fightingstyle = Trains|image = KumokyoSalute.png}}Kumokyo Ichishi ( ), Ichishi Kumokyo), falsely registered under the alias Hideo Yorusha ( , Yorusha Hideo), and also known as the villain The Conductor (ザーコンダックタ), is a waitress at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Kumokyo is a young child, roughly 11 years old, though she acts as if an age older than she appears to be in order to fool strangers into thinking she is of working age. She has brown eyes and black hair, but she wears contact lenses and dyes her hair pink, and her eyelashes the same shade. She has two lighter pink highlights running through her hair, one through a tuft of hair on the right side of her face, and another going down a large bouncy piece of her hair on her left. Her villain costume is a train conductor’s uniform, consisting of a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned, a dark pink or purple blazer with golden buttons, a pink striped tie, and dark purple trousers with brown lace-up leather shoes. She keeps a golden pocket watch in the breast pocket of her blazer, with a small pink stylised heart engraved on the front. She also owns a purple conductor's hat, but neglects wearing it outside as she frequently loses it. While working in The Eternal Summer, she wears the waitress uniform, black trousers and a white apron, but swaps the white shirt out with a long-sleeved black shirt. In casual circumstances, she wears a bright pink pull-over hoodie with the image of a train on the front, grey sweatpants, and brown fuzzy boots. She exchanges the boots for white sneakers when moving outdoors. Name Her name Kumokyo (雲橋) contains the characters for cloud (雲, kumo) and bridge (橋, kyo), perhaps referencing her ability to materialise a “bridge” to bring forth trains. Her surname Ichishi (市子) contains the characters for city (市, ichi), and child (子, shi), also an effeminate name suffix. 子 can also be pronounced ko. Combined, her name means "Bridge of clouds", and her surname means "City child." Her alias, which she uses in official documentation, is “Hideo Yorisha”. Hideo (秀夫) is a common male name, meaning “excellent (male) child”. Yorisha contains the characters for night (夜, yori) and vehicle (車, sha), and references the song "Don't Stop Believing", which contains the lyric "she took the midnight train going anywhere..." Personality Kumokyo is young and eager, but is often perceived as eccentric and hyperactive, even in isolation. She frequently talks to herself, and will eagerly discuss her esoteric and borderline genius knowledge of trains, usually without the consent of the other party. Kumokyo has an incredible fascination with trains and holds an incredibly large model train collection that she keeps in the attic of The Eternal Summer. Most of her furniture and belongings are also train-themed. Aside from her interest in trains, Kumokyo also likes the colour pink and the colour blue, two colours used often in her villain outfit. Kumokyo eats a ridiculous amount of food, to which Nocturne occasionally complains that Kumokyo is able to eat more than she can earn. Nocturne’s first interaction with Kumokyo was witnessing her eating from the restaurant pantry, and further interactions involving Kumokyo and food play out in the same manner, with food being gone in a matter of seconds. Kumokyo will frequently eat entire tablefuls of meals by herself, and the rest of the Organisation has to lock their food up to keep Kumokyo from eating it. Her appetite likely stems from the energy demand of her quirk, but is also likely just an effect of her love for food. Kagami playfully refers to Kumokyo as “the food scraps bin”. Her favourite food is bread, an overtly plain and incredibly boring food that usually disappoints people when they learn of it, given the juxtaposition between her voracious appetite. She stands out amongst the villainous crowd of the Organisation as someone with no inherent evil, morally grey, or justifiably villainous intents; though with no inhibitions to prevent her from having any, Kumokyo tends to simply follow along with the judgements and philosophies of those around her, particularly her father figure Nocturne - the only person she is truly willing to follow around in full. Her only physical goal, if it can be considered such, is to complete the world’s largest model train collection. Willingly finding company with other villains, Kumokyo proves herself to be dependable despite her questionable frame of mind, often getting “impossible” tasks done through unknown methods behind the scenes. Some of the villains take advantage of this by getting Kumokyo to do their dirty work, though Kumokyo never seems to mind. While technically underage and not of actual working age, she appears older than she looks in uniform, and can pass herself off as 15 years old. She appears to enjoy her work, and most of the customers enjoy her presence there as well, since she is friendly and talkative, as well as being consistently quick with her service. Nocturne has to keep an eye on her while she works, however, since she is technically working illegally and has to make sure nothing is instigated while she works. Hearing Voices Kumokyo's mental state often compels her to act, usually illegally, where she frequently attempts to steal entire trains (with little success, since she chooses not to damage them either.) Her compulsion for trains even before the event which broke her psyche may suggest her place on the autism spectrum, and her continued behaviour afterwards may reinforce this. Through some unknown source, Kumokyo constantly hears voices in her head, making it hard for her to relax or fall asleep. At random intervals, particularly when it is quiet, Kumokyo will hear soft, gentle voices whisper things, such as: * You've taken this too far. * There's someone behind you. * Maybe it's time to stop. * What are you looking for? * Look in the mirror. * Something is watching you. * He's out to get you. He's right there. * Open your eyes. As a result, Kumokyo will randomly talk to herself, and the voices in her head contribute to her hyperactive and never-ceasing energetic behaviour, which she uses as a coping mechanism to block out phantom sensations that are otherwise jarring and unnerving for her. This, however, compounds her insomnia and reliance on unhealthy high-energy foods, which worries Nocturne somewhat. Abilities Quirk Depot '(鉄道駅 ''Tetsudou-eki): When used, Kumokyo’s quirk opens a dimensional portal large enough to allow a Class 92 Freight train to exit the rift at speed in a single direction. The train acts as an unstoppable force for the first three seconds after it exits the portal but possesses no special properties afterwards. The train itself disappears after ten seconds. Depot's ability is not to create a train - it merely opens a portal from which a train opens from. The train is always the same and always disappears after roughly ten seconds, suggesting that the train somehow returns to the dimension it is pulled from. The train is also returned in pristine condition, which suggests the train is repaired after it is pulled back, or a different train is used every time. Kumokyo does not use Depot if there is no space to do so without putting herself or her friends in danger, such as in enclosed spaces. While the train is an unstoppable force during its three-second invulnerability period, it will resist all attempts to deviate it from the single velocity it travels on. It will push aside any object or person, crush barriers, batter through other quirks, and burrow through the earth itself if it needs to. The train in this state is not affected by gravity. After the three-second period, however, the train becomes a mundane object travelling at a speed of 90 km/s, and can be moved or destroyed like a normal train. After ten seconds, the train itself starts to dematerialise, starting from the front and ending at the back. Kumokyo is able to force a train to disappear early, allowing her to control exactly how much destruction she would like one train to cause. Summoning a train apparently takes a great deal of effort and concentration, and Kumokyo has only ever been able to open one rift by her own efforts before becoming exhausted and collapsing. Kumokyo's quirk is often used by the Organisation as their ultimate "glass cannon" trump card, seeing as Kumokyo's depot train has to date been totally unstoppable and capable of annihilating anything in the way, at the cost of putting Kumokyo out of commission for the rest of the mission. When she inevitably knocks herself out, Shojirou or Aoki carry her around for the rest of the day. Other Abilities and Skills At the Restaurant As a bubbly and friendly face at the restaurant, Kumokyo is a fan favourite of civilian customers. She is also light on her feet and quick to move, and can balance trays and bowls precariously without effort. Kumokyo is terrible at cooking, however, and Nocturne has to physically bar her from the kitchen on occasion, in fear of setting the restaurant on fire. General Nimbleness Kumokyo is small and light on her feet - combined with being highly athletic, she is able to outrun most of the other villains on foot without the aid of quirks easily, though she often misjudges her own stamina and wears herself out in excitement. Savant Knowledge Kumokyo considers herself an “airhead”, except in one area: trains. Kumokyo is able to recall any fact or statistic in relation to trains, to the extent that most villains question if her quirk is actually the ability to recall facts about trains. Kumokyo is also able to identify any train, and is unnaturally familiar with almost every train line and metro in Japan and abroad, despite not ever having left Japan before. Quick to Recover Kumokyo is intrinsically familiar with tiredness and being in a state of unconsciousness due to her quirk having a tendency to knock her out every time she uses it. Continual use of her quirk has resulted in her recovering from low-stamina situations much faster than normal people, usually being back up on her feet after having something high-calorie to drink or eat.' Stats Equipment * '''Padded Clothing': Kumokyo’s villain costume is padded with insulation and shock-proofing underneath. This is to cushion the impact of her collapsing whenever she uses her quirk, since she tends to do it and then fall over, injuring herself. It adds +2 to her HP. * Tote Bag: Kumokyo carries a pink tote bag with a small train pin. Inside it has: ** Train Paraphernalia: Kumokyo’s tote bag is able to contain a bewildering amount of train-related items despite its apparent size, leading to people wondering whether or not the tote bag is related to her quirk or not. ** Food and Drink: Kumokyo stores energy drinks and food inside her tote bag to perk herself back up after using Depot. She carries four energy drinks when she leaves for missions. Philosophy Kumokyo tends to follow the ideals of the friends around her, but she holds a single philosophy close to her that she will never reject willingly. Her philosophy is shaped by her experiences and her unwillingness to completely give into her inner schizophrenia, and is characterised by her total and utter willingness to accept anyone, regardless of who they are and what they’ve done. Kumokyo believes the world and what her schizophrenia tells her is wrong, and that humanity is too focused on the transient nature of forward time, having thrown away everything that no longer means anything to them. To that regard, she is determined to keep an open mind to everything and everyone she meets, and simply and truly wants to be friends with anyone she can. Battles and Events Quotes * (To mostly everyone) “Hey, hey, did you know that...” ** (To Nocturne) “I always viewed you as a dad of sorts, so happy father’s day, Nocturne-san!” ** (To Kumokyo) “... A what? You view me as a what?” * “I hate kanji so... frickin’ much.” * (To Nocturne) “I want food.” * “Isn’t pizza just like... advanced toast?” * (To Kagami Henemi) “Using your quirk that often isn’t making you any cooler!” * (To Nocturne) “Dad, if you were a girl, I’m confident you would be very popular with the boys.” * (To security guard) "I go to school and wear the school uniform and do the school work. Please open the door." * (In Japanese Sign Language, to Nocturne) “Yes, I’m fine, why?” * (To Shino Kitamura) “Hi, welcome to The Eternal Summer!” * (In query to Keiko Ketsueki, against most opponents) “Can I '''train' him?”'' Trivia * Kumokyo is by far the shortest member of the Organisation, mostly due to her age. * Kumokyo is also obsessed with Club Penguin, an online game she plays frequently. * Kumokyo isn’t legally allowed to stay at The Eternal Summer, being both a minor and under the care of a non-guardian. She is registered as “Hideo Yorusha” (夜車 秀夫, Yorusha Hideo) under the staff roll, in her pay, and in a false registry created for her (where she is listed as quirkless.) Gallery KumoIconPattern.png Kumo reference transparent.png Conductordrafttransparent.png Category:Playable Characters Category:The Organisation